Love is a Battle City
by AngelWingedDragon
Summary: What Battle City would be like if it had a few more OCs. Ami Takenaga is an employee from Industrial Illusions who aspires to become a full Card Professor. But when she's sent off to Egypt to meet with a mysterious woman, her simple dream makes way for a greater plot. SETOxOC Rated: M Contains: Language, violence, suggestive themes and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story. Not usually what I'm used to by going with the actual Yu-Gi-Oh storyline, but I'm overall happy. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The country of Egypt was a mysterious land of sand dunes and hidden ruins. If the grains of sand could speak, they would tell stories about the kings whom have ruled over their kingdoms with courage and power. To this present day, the mystery still lingered, as well as the bleating sun. I, unknowingly, became part of one.

I was a Japanese-born/American-raised city girl work transfer from the Industrial Illusions HQ in New York. My job was to act as an escort for the Director of Egyptian Antiquities, for she planned to travel to Domino City, Japan to introduce a new Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum. However, when I met with Ms. Ishizu Ishtar for the first time in Cairo, I had felt that the operation ran deeper than that.

"You seem suspicious of me, Ms. Takenaga," she had said. "Do you feel as if I am not being truthful to you?"

The kind woman's face was one that was hard to keep secrets from. She must have had her own fair share to be so all-knowing. I sighed in defeat.

"It's not that I don't believe you're telling me the truth, Ms. Ishtar," I began, "but I _**do **_believe you're not telling me everything. Is there any more to this that I should know about?"

Ms. Ishtar smiled. "I suppose I could tell you. You are one of the only ones that I can trust, since you were not here when the incident happened."

I felt an eyebrow rise on my face. "The 'incident'?"

"Yes. Now tell me, are you familiar with the game Duel Monsters?"

"A little off-topic, but yes. I'm an Apprentice Card Professor back in the states. Also, I work for the company that created the game. In summation, I love the game to pieces." I became quizzical. "What does that have to do with the incident?"

Ms. Ishtar's laugh was gentle. "Well, it is because the incident involved the theft of two of three legendary rare cards that your boss - Maximillion Pegasus - entrusted to me. We were able to prevent one from being stolen, but that does not really cut it, does it?"

I scoffed. "I guess Industrial Illusions has its own secrets it likes to keep from its 'valued'employees. Not to seem ungrateful to Mr. Pegasus, but I for one would've liked to get a memo."

"I suppose that is understandable." Ms. Ishtar made a serious glance towards me. "It is because of that incident that I need to take this card with me to Domino City. I have to find a duelist capable of keeping the card safe from the Ghouls, and some of the best players live in that very city."

"What about me?" I suggested. "I'm fully capable of taking care of it. I'm part of the Card Professor's Guild; it'll be a cinch."

"Not yet you're not. I am aware that you are quite adapted to the game, but I need someone with…more experience."

I looked away with downcast eyes. It did hurt to hear that I was not good enough, but I could not help agreeing with Ms. Ishtar. The duelists from Japan were ferocious players; the best in the world aside from the Americans. They loved the game just as much too, maybe even more. Ms. Ishtar was truly a wise decision-maker.

Still, my training to be an elite duelist was not good enough to handle this "amazing" card? Who exactly did this mysterious woman have in mind? Whoever it was, they had to be **really** good to have Ms. Ishtar's approval and my begrudging envy.

I could only assume that Ms. Ishtar used her special gift of future-seeing to make this decision. If so, then the card was never going to be mine in the first place. That left only one last thing…

I was going to just have to be the insurance if things went awry with the "capable duelist".

**Domino City, Japan**

A week or so later, our plane landed at Domino Airport and Ms. Ishtar and I - along with her personal bodyguards - were being driven to the museum in a limousine. The artifacts themselves were transported anonymously by dump trucks for safety precautions. Everything was moving along smoothly.

I adjusted the necktie of my suit for the fifth time since seating myself. In truth, I was a bit nervous. Not from being in a foreign country or being aware of the press conference that would soon follow our arrival, but of the small metal case handcuffed to my left wrist. Inside the case was the legendary rare card: The God of the Obelisk. The card itself was giving off some powerful aura, overwhelming even. It was as if it was growing impatient…no longer wanting to wait for its freedom.

Ms. Ishtar had sensed my discomfort and turned to me. "Do not fear the card," she consoled. "It just knows that it will be free soon. It does not mean to frighten you."

I shook out my uncertainties and put up a bold front. "I'm not scared. It's just really warm in here. But from the look of things, we should be getting there soon. There'd be no need to turn on the AC now."

A laughable lie, but then again, I was never really good at the craft of weaving yarns. Especially when I had to tell them to Ms. Ishtar; she never bought any of them, but she always left them as they were. She was never really one to pry, either. Then again, she knew all that she needed to know thanks to her special gift.

And true to my suspicions, Ms. Ishtar made a knowing smile. "Very well, Ms. Takenaga. If that is how you really feel."

Sometimes I wondered if she really enjoyed knowing about the future.

**Domino Museum 9:55PM**

"I think it is time you knew who I plan to give Obelisk to, Ms. Takenaga."

Ms. Ishtar and I were standing in the now-complete exhibit that would be opened to the public in the following morning. We were both marveling some of the stone monoliths that depicted events of the ancient times in a respectful silence until she spoke up. I turned to her while preparing myself for her reply. In some odd way, I could feel the card waiting for the answer as well. I guessed that we were both eager to know.

"He will be arriving any minute now," she continued. "But before he does, I must ask a favor from you."

"S-sure thing, Ms. Ishtar. What can I do?"

"Keep a close eye on him for me. If my trust in him becomes misplaced, you are to take Obelisk by any means necessary. In the meantime, I would like for you to conduct your own search for the other two cards. Is this understood?"

I nodded with a wide smile. I had a feeling that I would be asked to be a plan B. The "by any means necessary" part sounded very appealing to me. I was already hoping for the poor schmuck to slip up spectacularly somehow, just so I could make a good attempt at a hit-and-run. That would teach him that _**I **_was the better choice all along.

"You got it, boss!" I said with pride. "So, who's the lucky guy that'll get his knee kicked out of place? I must say, I'm a bit excited to find out now."

An amused grin found its way onto Ms. Ishtar's calm face. "I am sure you are. Do not worry, you shall see him soon."

On cue, one of my fellow co-workers - Jahaad the bodyguard - came in and addressed us with a bow. "He has arrived," he simply said.

"Right on time. I would not have expected anything less." She turned to me. "Are you ready, Ms. Takenaga?"

I grinned back. "I was born ready for anything."

Confidence was a suit of mine that I always wore, but in reality, I never wore it well. It had always clashed with my true personality as a timid soul. Traveling abroad was heart-wrenching and scary, especially if I was alone. My family was left behind in the states for me to pursue my horizons. I was reluctant, but they - especially my twin brother Kuzurami - sent me off with high hopes and good spirits. I missed them terribly; I had never been away from them for so long.

My friends took part of the same dilemma. Naomi Yagari left for Alaska the year prior to live closer to the untamed wilderness. She was the optimistic type that brightened the room with overwhelming energy and kept everybody smiling. As for Yume Kurenai…she left for Europe to study overseas fashion. She always had this knack for creating new and interesting clothes for Naomi and I; I was her favorite "test subject". She was my rival in Duel Monsters and my closest friend. Smart, beautiful, and fearless, Yume helped bring out the best in me.

My family, my friends…they were all over the place, but nowhere near me. I was all alone and - on a more subtle note - afraid. I had to step it up, and I was going to do it by evolving from the shy and fragile Caterpie into the hardened Metapod. With time, I would evolve again into a liberated Butterfree.

…In truth, I used that same line after being accepted into the Card Professor's Guild as an Apprentice. It made someone cry, making me feel better about it. I had promised myself then that I would use more Pokémon references in the next speech, give or take I had to make one.

I followed Ms. Ishtar to the front lobby to greet our guest. I felt sour in having to meet him, but decided to just deal with it.

_ "It'll be fine, Ami," _I thought to myself. _"It's not like you're going to have to like him or anything. In fact, be the saltiest thing alive. Be saltier than salt itself, be a total bitch. Let him know that he doesn't __**deserve **__the card and that __**you **__do."_

We stepped through the large archway and that was when I saw him. In the middle of the lobby waiting for us was a tall, young man with an aura of superiority encircling him. From his neck down to his shoes he wore black, but was also wrapped in a violet trench coat and adorned with stainless steel gauntlets that matched the large briefcase he held in his left hand. A necklace that resembled a Duel Monsters card hung from his neck and sat softly against his broad chest; a modest accessory that tied the look together. His neatly-combed, coffee-colored hair led to his menacing cobalt eyes. Those very eyes studied Ms. Ishtar and I as we approached him.

I knew **exactly **who he was. Even worse, there was no way he did not deserve the card. On the plus side, that fact itself gave me a reason to be a salty bitch.

"Mr. Kaiba," Ms. Ishtar acknowledged. "I am glad that you were able to come. I am Ishizu Ishtar." She then gestured a hand towards me. "And this is my associate, Ami Takenaga."

_ "DON'T BRING ATTENTION TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO SOCIALIZE WITH THIS GUY! HE STOLE MY RIGHT TO THE CARD IN THIS CASE!"_

I **would **have said that if she was anyone else other than Ms. Ishtar. Unfortunately, she **was **Ms. Ishtar; my respect for her knew no limit. So I kept to myself, remained composed as I put on a fake smile, and made a short bow.

"It's a **pleasure** that you've decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Kaiba," I drawled.

Kaiba blinked once before smirking. He walked over to us and shook hands with Ms. Ishtar. I felt rigid when he turned to me, but nonetheless, I extended my right hand to him as a polite gesture. However, he was not on the same page as me, for he took that hand and planted a small kiss on the knuckles. My face shot red as he continued to grin in a smug manner.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Takenaga," he replied with a voice like icy silk. "You should be careful of how and who you greet. You just might leave a lasting first impression."

I heard Ms. Ishtar giggle beside me. "She certainly does have that effect on people, Mr. Kaiba. She has a very likeable personality, once you get to know her."

The blue-eyed Blue-Eyes duelist chuckled. "Really? Then I intend to know more."

One lie. One little white lie and I ended up in Seto Kaiba's good graces. The Japanese were truly strange…then again, I was part-Japanese, so I could relate. I had to get things straight with him. It was too sad to see someone fall for a little trick like that.

"Look, I'm going to level with you," I began as calmly as I could. "I was lying. I don't know if you caught that-"

"Oh no, I caught it. It's the same way I greet corporate dunderheads for meetings and appointments. It's like I'm giving them a taste of what's not even there."

"Then…why did you fall for it? I would think you're smarter than that."

Kaiba leaned closer - almost too close for my comfort - and whispered, "I didn't and I am. Unfortunately for you, there **is **something that you have hidden away. I can see it in your eyes, Ms. Takenaga; you're not being faithful to yourself. And I intend to have a taste whether you give it to me, or I force it out of you."

For the first time since I left home, I felt fear in the pit of my stomach. I trembled; not from his proximity, his grip on my hand, or the cold, calculating stare of his eyes, but from the sheer determination he had on drawing the "real" me out. The "me" that I was embarrassed to reveal to anyone other than my friends or family. This man…he was dangerous.

All I could ask was, "Why?"

There was no existent amount to describe how serious Kaiba looked. "I can't stand it when people lie not only to others, but to themselves."

Slowly, he released my hand, but never the hold he had with his gaze. He knew already that I was not even the least bit a bitch, but I was not yet about to give him the satisfaction. If he was going to draw the real me out, he was going to have to do a lot more than idle threats to break down my walls.

I glared right back. "I'd like to see you try."

Ms. Ishtar cleared her throat nervously to try and draw our attention. "Shall we get started then, Mr. Kaiba?"

Not a single glance was sent her way as Kaiba smirked at my challenge. We both knew too well that he could not resist. Evidently, neither could I.

It excited us both all the more.

In perfect unison, we answered Ms. Ishtar with a simple reply: "Let's."

* * *

**Drop a comment, rate and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to revise, rewrite, and reassemble this story as much as I can. So, without further ado, on with chapter two!**

* * *

"The Supreme Council of Antiquities is a government agency formed in 1859 to protect artifacts from grave robbers. We observe excavations throughout Egypt…and exhibits like this one around the world."

While we were walking down the hall back to the exhibit, Ms. Ishtar was explaining the purpose of our presence in Domino City to Kaiba, but he looked like he could not care less. It was a typical display of his aloof personality; it infuriated me. He was being utterly disrespectful to Ms. Ishtar and I oh so wanted to make him regret it. However, if I was going to prove that I was the better choice for Obelisk, I was going to have prove that I was mature enough first.

I was going to give Seto Kaiba a run for his money.

Kaiba scoffed at Ms. Ishtar's speech. "If you're looking for someone to find mummies and lost tombs for your 'agency', I'm sorry to disappoint you…

"**My **focus is technology; high-performance silicon chips for electronic game design to be more precise," he continued nonchalantly. "I don't have the **least **interest in ancient stones from thousands of years ago."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. It was as venomous as his seething gaze - of which followed my example in rolling his eyes - and burned holes through the floor and walls like acid. It was no wonder as to why he had no friends.

_ "I wonder if there's an antivenin for the breed of snake Kaiba is…" _I mused.

I looked up grudgingly at Kaiba only to be caught in the act. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for me to say something. And so began the battle of wits.

"Something you'd like to share with me, Takenaga?"

He was baiting me. The line was cast and the lure was sitting right in front of me. No way was I going to give him the satisfaction of landing any kind of catch. So, I had decided to snap the line.

"No, Mr. Kaiba," I replied. "Besides, I don't think you have '**the least interest**' in what I have to say. Since - of course - I'm not made of technology."

"Could've fooled me; you seemed to be programmed to keep lying to me. You might as well be an android with a built-in 'fib chip'." Then followed a deep, throaty chuckle. "Although, I must admit that I have never seen an android that's as well-detailed as you are. A real shame that your personality could use some readjusting. Would you like for me to do that for you? Consider it a gift from the 'kindness' of my heart."

…It really hurt to have his hook lodged deep in my lip.

I gritted my teeth with a low hiss, "Look who's talking…if anything, **you're **the robot here."

I really admired Ms. Ishtar's patience with us. She politely waited for us to finish bickering before continuing with the tour. As soon as Kaiba rolled his eyes at Ms. Ishtar once again, I had decided to introduce my fist to his side. However, his reaction time was much better than I had originally anticipated. He caught my fist with his own much-larger hand and locked it in a tight grip. He smirked down at me before following Ms. Ishtar again.

I tried to break myself free as we all walked down the hall together with two of us "hand in hand". Ms. Ishtar giggled to herself as she listened to me struggle. Sometimes I wondered what side she was playing for.

"Are you enjoying your visit so far, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"In my personal opinion, I think it would be a lot more interesting if you didn't drone on and on about ancient dynasties that have nothing to do with me. I'm beginning to question why you would even invite me if you knew full well that the past glories of dead kings have no effect on me."

Ms. Ishtar's bright face dimmed a little. "Well then, do not worry. I do not intend to keep you here all night merely to lecture you on pharaonic culture."

There was a pause, but I knew what was coming up next.

"However," she continued, "I understand that you play Duel Monsters. What if I told you that the game originated in Ancient Egypt?"

The imminent shock was present on Kaiba's usually stern face. "What?! That can't be!"

For an instant, his grip on my hand faltered and I slipped free. I quickly stuffed it in my suit jacket pocket where it would be safe and sound. I mouthed a silent "thank you" towards Ms. Ishtar and earned a nod in return.

"Now then, I would like to assume that you know Maximillion Pegasus. The very man who created the present form of the game Duel Monsters. It is known by many that he was inspired to create the game after a trip Egypt."

Kaiba tried to reconstruct his demeanor with a sneer. "How can you be so sure? That could just be a rumor spread by crazy fanatics."

With a smile, Ms. Ishtar simply said, "Like a man of your many talents, skills, and wide array of opportunities, I have a few connections of my own."

I grinned to myself, feeling a sense of pride.

"Now, what I am about to show you is a palette that had a part in Pegasus's inspiration. Perhaps it will trigger some in you as well."

We stood before a large doorway that led back into the exhibit. The room beyond it was an inky black darkness that I was hesitant to walk into. Growing up with a brother that said scary movies were "fake" or "not scary" could be quite traumatizing. Especially when he tried to "help" by scaring it out of my system. In truth, Kuzurami made me all the more paranoid.

Sure, there were no scary monsters in real life. There **were** scary people that made up for that. As of that moment, there was one present and there was no way in **hell **that I was going in with him.

Thankfully, he went in first and Ms. Ishtar followed. Deeming the room safe, I stayed close behind. The lights flipped on and a shocking truth was revealed to Seto Kaiba, leaving him frozen with disbelief. Ironically, I did the same thing when Ms. Ishtar shared the little secret with me.

"Within these stones are monsters that the pharoah and his priests had captured in order to tame the evil within their hearts," Ms. Ishtar began. "They were given names and physical forms before they were trapped inside the slabs.

"Meanwhile, the monsters inside became more and more powerful. With these more powerful monsters at their disposal, people that were disloyal to the king acted against him, unleashing the evil power and eventually sent the kingdom spiraling into conflict."

I walked over to the second palette on the wall. "Speaking of conflict, the stone slab here depicts a battle the pharoah had to face. One that involved a high priest of his court. Maybe something will look familiar on it."

Kaiba shook out of his stupor and tried to force a smirk. "What should I be looking for? Your sense of humor?"

"…You know what? Go ahead and make your jokes. Whatever makes you feel better in dealing with your dicky attitude."

An eyebrow rose smugly. "My 'dicky' attitude? That's not even a real word."

"Be that as it may, but if you're so adamant in dragging out the 'real me' as you say, then that's not really the way to do it."

He tilted his head in interest. "Is that so? I'll keep that in mind…"

The ominous sound of his voice scheming up some unknown and dangerous plan made me regret even speaking to him.

"Just look at the damn rock."

And Kaiba did. What came next was disbelief, confusion, and a dumbfounded face that did not suit him at all. Ms. Ishtar stood beside him gazing upon it as well. In silence, we all watched the stone slab awestruck. The origin of Duel Monsters was depicted on this slab, as well as - to Kaiba - a **very **familiar face.

"This can't be…!" he shouted. "What's **Yugi** doing on an ancient relic?!"

Truthfully, I had thought he would notice the Blue-Eyes that "Yugi" was facing.

_ "And __**I **__thought he had a fetish for that thing." _I shrugged. _"Oh well. Guess not."_

Ms. Ishtar shook her head. "I do not know of any 'Yugi'. This is a pharoah from over three millennia ago. One of which who lost his name over the course of time. The cartouche - a nameplate - below his feet was the only evidence of his name, but alas with time, it too had eroded. As of now, he can only be dubbed as 'The Nameless Pharoah'."

I could practically hear the growl from Kaiba's lips. He directed his acidic gaze to Ms. Ishtar as she braced herself for his onslaught by standing firm. I myself took a small step away from him.

"**Pharoah?!**" he roared. "That's complete **bullshit! **That person is Yugi Mutou and he goes to the same school as me! You could've made this boulder a few **days** ago to try and pass it off as truth, but it's not! This cannot and **will **not be real!"

"And yet it is still here in front of us," she replied. "If you look closely at the beast the priest has summoned, does it not resemble the-?"

"**SHUT UP!** Get it through your head, Ishizu! 'Duel Monsters' was made in the **90s**; not **three thousand years **ago!"

Both Ms. Ishtar and I got quite the earful. Trying to convince Kaiba that Duel Monsters was thousands of years old was harder than pulling teeth. The result of the attempt made me feel like I went deaf. However, thanks to his little tirade, he proved that he was not at all ready to be mature. I tried to hide the grin I was starting to make.

After a few huffs, Kaiba composed himself, but not once did he drop his guard. "Ishizu…if you, a government official of Egypt, called me here to lecture me on a game I know **so **much more about than you do, you're wasting my time! I'm in the middle of developing the newest platform for Duel Monsters!"

Kaiba looked over at me as I finally controlled myself. He nodded in acknowledgement, almost seeming apologetic. Almost. I could only nod back. Whatever I could do to get him to leave quicker.

"I suppose that 'reconfiguration' will have to wait," he said. "Until then, try not to lie so much. I'll be expecting someone different when we meet again."

"Can't make any promises."

Another nod. "Farewell then." He gave one last scowl to Ms. Ishtar. "If you don't mind me cutting this meeting short, I have work to do."

Kaiba spun on his heel and marched for the door. The grin was on full blast now. I was victorious. Obelisk was mine!

"You did not let me finish, Kaiba. I have not even touched upon the main subject."

Or so I thought. I had to stop her from ruining this moment. I was not ready to hand over my hard-earned prize. I tugged on her sleeve to get her attention and shook my head at her when she placed her eyes on me.

"Don't even bother. If he says he's done, then he's done. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink. He doesn't want to hear anymore about Egypt or the God Cards or-" I gasped and smacked my mouth shut with my hand so hard, it stung like a thousand needles.

_ "He did not hear. He __**did not **__hear. __**HE DID NOT HEAR!**__"_

As if he could read my mind, Kaiba looked over his shoulder to smirk at me. "I heard that, Takenaga."

_ "__**SHIT!**__"_

Fully-turned and heading back to us, the smirking ice devil glanced at Ms. Ishtar. "So…is this true? Are these 'God Cards' real, or is this just your way of bribing me to stay and listen to your ghost stories? Well, Ishizu?"

I wanted to bang my head into a wall until it either made a hole to the other side or I got a serious concussion. I wanted to crack my small briefcase over Kaiba's head and run with Obelisk to the ends of the Earth where we would never be found. Unfortunately, it was not my true nature to do so. So there I stood, deciding to tough it out.

"Yes it is. I was hoping that she would bring it up a little earlier, but I suppose any way works. Now we can get to the more serious material."

Ms. Ishtar took a breath. "Maximillion Pegasus had created three legendary cards to rule over other Duel Monsters: the three Egyptian God Cards. These cards had tremendous powers, some unique and some similar. It is said that the duelist who obtains all three would be given the title of 'Duel King'."

Kaiba's eyes lit up with interest. "Any idea as to where one would find these cards?"

"Sadly, no. We would like for you to find that out. These cards were too great to be released onto the world, so Pegasus had them tucked away in the Valley of the Kings for safe keeping." Her expression became solemn. "Someone found out and has taken them."

As if listening to the sad tale, Obelisk's aura pulsated. I gripped the case tight to set myself at ease. Its aura was not one of sorrow, but of vengeance.

"We **do **know who is responsible, however," Ms. Ishtar said sternly. "You are familiar with the band of thieves known as 'The Ghouls', correct?"

Kaiba's scowl and gritted teeth was answer enough. "**They** took the cards? How **dare **they! Those black market bootleggers don't deserve them! Once I find them, I'll personally take their thieving hands, rip them from their bones, and toss them into the middle of the shark tank at the aquarium!"

I flinched at the disturbingly detailed method of punishment. All that for a card. What if it was a person he cared for that was in danger? I could not even imagine the fury that would come from Kaiba then. Let alone in what condition the one at fault would be.

"We need your help, Kaiba," Ms. Ishtar implored. "And we already have a plan to help you in your venture." She turned to me with that unnervingly gentle smile. "Ami? Would you like to tell him?"

I groaned. "I guess…Ms. Ishtar and I have decided that the best way to draw out rare card hunters is to have a lot of rare cards and duelists in one place. And the best way to draw out duelists?"

Kaiba caught on real quick, "A tournament. And to sweeten the deal, it will be a tournament with a rare card ante. Duelists will be crawling out of every shadow of this country just to compete. And they'll just be the bait."

"Yup. That's the plan."

"They won't be able to resist. It's the perfect way to draw them out." He paused for a moment. Then he directed a contemplative face to me. For a second, I thought he was looking at Ms. Ishtar, but no. His full attention was on me, and he seemed to be planning.

"Got a staring problem?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind competing as well."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what? Are you serious? Don't you need to do some registration protocol or process of elimination to get some of the better duelists?"

"Are you saying that you're not a good duelist?"

"Well, I'm almost good enough for the Card Professor's Guild, but you couldn't have known that, right?"

"You respect the game; that's good enough for me. Besides, I'm extending this as an invitation. So, whether or not you make the cut, you'll still get in."

I stared back at him in doubt. I even looked back at Ms. Ishtar to make sure I heard right. All she could do was grin and shrug. I slowly turned back with narrowed eyes.

"What's the catch? There's always a catch when it comes to people that work in business."

Kaiba just smirked. "One duel."

What a strange request. I get an "all-access pass" and all he wants out of it is one measly duel. There had to be more to it, but who was I to ruin such an opportunity? Not only would I be a part of possibly the biggest tournament of the century, but I could have the chance to mop the floor with Seto Freaking Kaiba. That in itself was just too good to pass up.

I held out my free hand with a smug grin of my own. "You've got yourself a deal, **and** a duel."

Kaiba took it firmly and gave it one shake. He had no idea what he was getting into. Then again, neither did I. Despite that, I was confident. I knew every card in his deck and every strategy he had ever pulled off. There was nothing that I was not prepared for-

"Before you go and prepare this tournament, we have something to give you."

-except The God of the Obelisk card we were about to pass off to him.

I sighed after releasing Kaiba's hand. From my jacket pocket, I pulled the key to the handcuffs and freed my wrist from the case. With a heavy heart, I popped open the case and presented the card to him. As soon as the card left the case, I could no longer feel its presence. It made me wonder: could Kaiba feel it too? From the look on his face at the time, I could not tell; he was too awestruck that it existed and that it was his to keep.

"I-I thought they were **all **stolen…," he breathed.

"We were able to recover this one," Ms. Ishtar answered. "If the Ghouls were to catch wind of this card floating around the tournament, they would have no excuse not to participate. Consider this the coup de grâce."

She then became serious. "Use this card to retrieve the other two. Once you have all three, we shall take them back to ensure they shall never be disturbed again."

The laugh from Kaiba was threateningly dark. It literally gave me chills. I almost wanted a palette cleanser to wipe my mind clean of it ever occurring.

"Are you sure you can **trust **me, Ishizu?" he warned. "What if I **do **obtain the cards, but refuse to let them go?"

Unwavering, she replied, "I trust you."

Unwavering, **I **replied, "I don't."

With a final jeer to us, Kaiba left with the Obelisk. When he was no longer visible, I closed the case and set it at my feet before clenching my fists. My objective was crystal clear; I had to make sure that those cards got into the right hands.

_ "That duel you want so badly might come sooner than you think, Kaiba. And when I win, I'll be taking Obelisk back. Just you wait."_

It was silent then, save for my and Ms. Ishtar's breathing. Almost a little **too** quiet. And then, Ms. Ishtar just **had **to say something.

"I think you like him."

"**MS. ISHTAR! I DO NOT!**"

* * *

**Please R&R and be ready for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in a week! :D I forgot to mention; this story features switching POVs. This is so we can get more coverage on what's going on with certain characters. I'll let you guys know whose turn it is before every chapter. As for this, it's Kaiba. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a new day.

"Main computer system activated! Dueling robot operational!"

"Alright, nii-sama! We're all set! We can start the test anytime you want!"

Today was the day that the next generation duel disk would be put to the test. And who better to test it first than myself? If all went well, everything would be set for the tournament I had planned to "host".

_ "This tournament will be the beginning of a new era for Kaiba Corporation. The battle simulation boxes will be a thing of the past once this duel disk hits the shelves. In this business, you can only move forward."_

I latched the duel disk to my left arm as I eyed the duel robot across from me. Though it had yet to be updated on the Super Expert Rules of the game, it still dueled as well as anyone I had ever played. Truthfully, it was a shame that it was not Yugi. To see him tremble before the might of The God of the Obelisk I had acquired…just priceless.

I closed my eyes. _"Yugi. You are the only duelist I recognize as a rival. Only you and I have the pride that makes a true duelist." _I looked down at the duel disk. _"Once this duel disk has been perfected, a new battle will begin for us!"_

I felt my teeth clench as I thought of the stone tablet at the museum. Fake or not, the battle depicted on it was far too real to ignore. It was as if the stone itself was predicting that epic battle for us. Although the outcome was not on it, I could see it clearly in my mind.

_ "I __**will **__win. There's no doubt."_

The sounds of clicks and beeps brought my senses back to the duel robot. It raised its own disk and inserted the deck it was given for me to fight. I followed its example with my new deck. This deck included the Obelisk that Ishizu and Ami had given to me (one of them reluctant). I was eager to see just what this card could do.

Especially against the deck I had spent so many years building: the deck with **three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Let's duel!"

The machine took the first turn. It drew a card and added it to its hand. Then it moved onto the Main Phase and summoned a monster I was all too familiar with.

** "SUMMONING MONSTER: BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON. POSITION: ATTACK MODE."**

I cursed. _"Of course…"_

** "DUEL MACHINE ENDS TURN."**

I was only safe from the attack because no one can attack in the first turn of the duel. But that was not going to help once it was the machine's turn again. I had to act fast, play smart, and defend well if I was going to bring down my own dragon.

I snatched a card from my deck. Invitation to a Dark Sleep; not **too **bad. I could put it in defense and use its effect to stop the Blue-Eyes from attacking. And with the Negate Attack trap in my hand, I could use the effect of him any time I wanted. Though, it would preferably be **after** I spend the trap on him.

I went with my plan and summoned the evil mesmerist and set the trap card. With nothing left to do, I ended my turn. As the machine drew its next card, I could tell that I was going to have to leave this duel to chance. It **ached **to even admit it.

** "SUMMONING MONSTER: LORD OF DRAGONS."**

_ "Well, fuck __**my**__ luck then…"_

** "EFFECT OF LORD OF DRAGONS: NEGATES EFFECTS OF TRAPS, SPELLS, AND MONSTERS THAT DESIGNATE DRAGONS. DUEL MACHINE ENDS TURN."**

I nodded in understanding. _"I see…it's being wary of my trap. It's aware that it can stop my monster's effect, but it __**can't**__ stop cards like Negate Attack or Mirror Force." _I drew a new card. _"Or…it's just biding its time."_

I stared at my hand and saw nothing but wall monsters (monsters with high defense). It was infuriating having to cower behind these weak monsters while I stared my inevitable defeat in the face. My own dragon **mocked** me. It taunted me by bringing up all the times Yugi fought it and won while **I** seemed less and less like its true master by watching a **machine** command it to kick my ass.

I then realized something. That girl, Ami…maybe this match resembled her reason for acting like a bitch but really was not. I could tell as soon as I saw her that there could not have been a single mean bone in her body, but she confused me when she tried to act like she did. Maybe the brazen mask she was hiding behind was a way for her to not get hurt. Maybe she had been hurt so bad by being kind that she had to create an alter ego.

_ "__**That's **__why I hated that she lied…she reminded me too much of myself."_

** "DOES THE PLAYER FORFEIT?"**

I narrowed my eyes. "Not by a long shot. I summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2 in defense mode! Turn end!"

If my hunch was correct, then being snide was not going to draw her out. I had to try a different tactic, one that I had hardly used on anyone other than Mokuba. If it worked, and I pushed deep enough, would she yield what lied behind that mask? Would she continue to hide, or would she finally come out into the light?

** "DRAW PHASE COMPLETED. INITIATING MAIN PHASE 1. ACTIVATING SPELL CARD FROM HAND: FLUTE OF SUMMONING DRAGON. EFFECT: SPECIAL SUMMON TWO DRAGONS FROM HAND."**

…I did not want to think that the machine was cheating. Then again, it looked a **lot **like it was.

** "NOW SPECIAL SUMMONING TWO BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS. POSITION: ATTACK."**

And there they were. Three shrieking Blue-Eyes White Dragons ready for combat and all **I **had was a useless hypnotist and a hunk of metal. I had to stay calm; playing with your opponent's mentality was half the battle. My last test as a Blue-Eyes master had just begun.

In my mind's eye, I could see him. I could see Yugi in front of me being stared down by my dragons. Not once did he falter. Not for a second did he think of backing down. By remaining true to himself and his cards, he was rewarded with victory.

_ "A duelist's greatest enemy is nothing less than the monster called __**fear **__in our hearts…!"_

** "INITIATING BATTLE PHASE! ENGAGING BLUE-EYES MULTIPLE ATTACK!"**

My dragons screeched as they began to charge their blasts in their jaws. I refused to be shown up by this amateur mech. Standing my ground, I knew I had to fight to make my future of becoming Duel King a reality.

_ "I __**will **__seize the future!"_

** "BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"**

My dragons unleashed their combined fury in beams of brilliant light. I was not ready to lose anyone. Not now, not **ever **again.

"I activate my Trap card! Negate Attack!"

The attacks were swallowed by a vortex that led into another dimension, leaving me and my monsters unscathed. Since the Battle Phase had been forced to end by my trap, the duel robot ended its turn.

"Now it's **my **turn!"

This was it; this next card would decide my fate. As my fingers touched it, I could feel something - some **power** - flowing through me. It pulsed quietly in wait…whispering a promise of victory. I had a feeling that I was no longer going to hide behind my mask.

"Draw!"

Fate rewarded me justly.

"Behold! The God of the Obelisk!"

Behind me appeared a monstrous blue behemoth with beaming red eyes. He stood at least **twice **as tall as my Blue-Eyes and clenched fists the size of wrecking balls. His very breath turned the air into a dense fog. I had never felt so empowered before. At first I was unsure, but now…it felt too **good**.

Yugi had better watch out…this time, I was playing for keeps.

"I use Obelisk's special ability!" I announced. "I offer the two other monsters that I control to increase his power to the limit! With this, he will annihilate all of my opponent's monsters and wipe out their Life Points!"

Obelisk took my monsters into his clawed fists and crushed them until their very essence wisped into the blue gem embedded in his crown of horns. Obelisk roared as more power filled his body to the point that the very aura could be seen wafting around him. I smirked; the duel was mine.

I "initiated" my Battle Phase.

"Obelisk! Eradicate them all with God Hand Crusher!"

With one punch, all three of my dragons were torn to pieces. The very blow was too much for even the robot to handle that it exploded from overload. If only **one **of the God Cards could do **this **kind of damage, I could only imagine what it would be like with **all three**.

_ "There's not a chance in hell that I'll be giving this card back to Ishizu, let alone the other two."_

At that moment, Isono - my right-hand man - came to my side with a look of frantic worry.

"K-Kaiba-sama! Are you alright?!"

I casually deactivated the duel disk, unlatched it from my arm, removed my cards, and handed it over to him. "I'm fine, Isono," I stated. "Send a memo to the Manufacturing and Marketing branches that I want forty-seven more of these to be made, tested, and distributed by Sunday. I shall make a list of the stores that will carry them, how many they each carry, and a separate list of the duelists that shall receive them."

"S-Sunday?" he stuttered. "B-but that's two days from now…"

I glared. "Then I suppose you should tell them to be quick about it. Don't you think so, Isono?"

The older man swallowed thickly. He knew that I was not a successful CEO because I was "considerate" of others. I drove my employees to either step it up in their performance, or step down from their position. The day I would find someone who could keep up with me would be happy one indeed. Speaking of someone…

"One more thing, Isono. I want one of those forty-seven to be brought to me. I have plans for it."

Isono bowed and ran off to send the memo as I went to collect my other deck from the remains of the duel robot. Even as I brushed off the cards and inspected them, I could not stop thinking about that certain someone. I began to imagine what she would have been like before she began her little façade.

It was then that my mind's eye toyed with me again. I could see her in front of me. Her blue-gray eyes had no malice, but a glint of delight. Her cheeks were rosy, but not from irritation. To my surprise, she had the sweetest smile instead of the bitterest scowl. This figment of my imagination was a bit disturbing…but not at all unwelcome.

She giggled and embraced me. I was a victim to my own trance, for I took her into my arms as well. In this girl, I was hoping to recover something that I once had and thought to be forever lost: compassion, kindness…love. The corruption of my stepfather Gozaburo dug deep into my mind, body, and soul. Mokuba had been an outlet for my fleeting moments as the brother I used to be, but I wanted to try something new. I wanted to try and love someone **other **than my brother. I wanted to try the **other** love.

Being a fearless man, I was willing to try anything.

"Nii-sama? What're you doing?"

Mokuba's voice brought me crashing back into reality. I was too engrossed in my fantasy to even realize that I was hugging myself. I released myself and cleared my throat.

"Nothing, Mokuba," I replied coolly.

Mokuba placed his hands on his hips and gave me an accusing look. I crossed my own arms and gave him a glare of my own. After a minute, he made a smug little grin.

"You were thinking about that Ami girl you talked about last night, weren't you?" he inquired.

He caught me off-guard, causing my cheeks to burn slightly. I looked away quick. "No I wasn't."

"Don't deny it!" he laughed. "It's written all over your face! You **like** her!"

"So what if I do? I thought you would be more encouraging instead of laughing at the fact that your brother **finally** decided to like someone other than you. Because of that, I think I'm starting to like you less and less."

Mokuba continued to laugh because he knew that I was bluffing. I knew too that I would not even **dare** to not care about him. He wiped a tear from his eye before settling.

"I **do **encourage you," he said. "In fact, I'm **begging **you; please make this work. I'd like to see you be happy for yourself for once."

I smiled down at him before ruffling his hair. "Alright, Mokie. I will try."

"Good. So, can **I** be a part of this hug too? Or do you want some 'alone time' with your 'girlfriend'?"

My brother could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Nevertheless, he was my brother. Pulling my brother and the invisible Ami close, I allowed myself to succumb to a safe haven of my design. Though it was incomplete, Mokuba and I hoped that we could make **this **dream a reality as well.

* * *

**What did you think? Seems very Kaiba-ish to me, but I'm more concerned on what you guys think. R&R please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switching back to Ami's POV. Chapter's a little on the short side, but that's okay. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After a long day of press conferences, flashing cameras, and thinking about how I was denied the Obelisk card, I rode in the limousine with Ms. Ishtar back to our hotel suite. The Supreme Council of Antiquities gave Ms. Ishtar a substantial budget to spend while we stayed in Domino City and a reserved room at the Domino Gazebo Hotel. Even though I worked for a company that had great benefits, I never really had the desire to travel (unless it was for business) or spend money on excessive luxury. I lived with what I had and I was happy with that.

That did not mean I did not find the luxurious side fascinating. Sure, diamonds and mansions were nice, but the added price of greed was too steep a price to pay. So, diamond and mansion-less I remained.

The top floor suite at the Gazebo had two rooms: a master and a guest. A whole wall was made of a glass door and windows that separated the front room/kitchen from a balcony that overlooked the city skyline. It was on this balcony that I stood watching the city's glittering lights mingle with the night sky. The cool night breeze brushed my face with soft strokes, but I knew that those winds would never bring back Obelisk.

_ "I need to get that card out of my head…but what helps with that? If I were to edit my deck, that would just make me think of it more. If I were to think of the tournament, I would think about the jackass that took it in the first place."_

I was getting nowhere with this disappointment. My very stomach was beginning to clench. Then I realized that it was just hunger that was making it hurt.

_ "…I should __**really **__get this card out of my head. It's even making me forget that I need to eat."_

"Is the card still troubling you?"

I glanced over to see Ms. Ishtar with a concerned look. I groaned and shook my head as I draped my arms over the edge of the balcony. Of all things to worry about, I did not want to worry about my supervisor being worried. I had guessed at the time that we were **both **worry warts.

"I'd say it's more like the person who took it is troubling me," I admitted. "I just - I don't trust him. Not at **all**. I feel that the card was safer with us."

Ms. Ishtar seemed to understand my thoughts. "Your reasoning is genuine, but I'm afraid that this is the only solution. Seto Kaiba has more resources and capabilities than most agencies in the entire world. He will take good care of the card."

"Yeah…to the point in which we'll never see it again."

Ms. Ishtar's reassuring words were not quite doing their job. With a final nod and a quiet "I shall order room service", she left me with my troubles. I still needed a distraction of some sort. Thankfully, I knew just who to go to for a good dose of "I-don't-remember-what-I-was-supposed-to-be-doing".

I made a smile. _"I think I'm going to Skype Yume. She's pretty good at making me feel better, even if I don't remember why I was mad in the first place."_

I left the balcony to retreat to the guest room. Booting up my laptop on the desk, I shed my work clothes and slipped into black lounge pants and a gray T-shirt. According to the time zone map I had favorited for quick reference, it was around noon in the United Kingdom while it was roughly ten o'clock in Japan. And I knew there was no way that Yume could be away from her laptop; she was on Facebook.

I **would** message her, but that would not help me get to the point of forgetful euphoria as much as a face-to-face conversation would. After turning on the webcam, I tried to put on a smile and waved as soon as her face came onto the screen. She wiped a few black bangs out of her crimson-looking eyes before waving back.

"Hey there Ms. 'I'm-going-places'! How's Japan?"

I shrugged. "Meh, can't complain. Food is good, sights are awesome. Everything is just fantastic."

Yume scoffed. "Really? Then why do you look upset?"

I rolled my eyes. I was starting to get **really **tired of people reading me like an open book. In my defense, I was hoping that I would be a very complex book…like War and Peace.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with a huff. "Okay. I told you about that 'all-powerful' card that I was guarding, right?"

"Yeah. The one that wasn't abducted by Ghouls. What about it?"

"Well, I had to give it up. Not only that, it had to be given to the most **infuriating **man I have **ever** had the displeasure of meeting."

"Really? Who would that be?"

I could feel the clench in my teeth. "Seto Fucking Kaiba."

Yume's eyes widened and her hands shot up. "Whoa whoa WHOA! **Thee **Seto Kaiba? Why are you complaining? If you're looking for a guy who's not bad-looking **and **plays Duel Monsters, he's the Adonis of **all **the duelists."

"You're making it sound as if I've got a thing for him."

"What, don't you?"

A vein popped in my brain somewhere. "**NO!**" I screamed. "He pissed me off! He can do that thing **you **do! He can see past my whole 'tough girl' thing!"

Yume laughed. "Honey, you and I both know you can't pull that off."

"I tried! And somehow he saw right through me!" I attempted to settle down to not worry Ms. Ishtar in the other room. "And now he owns the God Card. Who does he think he is?"

"Uh…Seto Kaiba?"

"Shut up, Yume…"

Yume crossed her arms in thought as I buried my face in my hands. Instead of distracting myself, I put a whole platter of shit on Yume's shoulders. My ditch of depression and anxiety was getting deeper and deeper. Even worse, I was the one digging with a silver spade.

"Well, do you have an idea of how to get it back from him?" she asked.

I nodded. "There is **one** way. I was given an 'invitation' into his tournament that we're using to draw out the Ghouls. In return, he wants me to duel him once."

"You're hoping to win it off him?"

"That's the idea."

Yume burst into a fit of loud, uncontrollable laughter. My face burned into a warm simmer as I listened to her cackle away. If there was anyone that I would allow to laugh at my dueling skills, it would be the very woman I always had trouble in beating: Yume Kurenai.

But I never did say that I did not hate it.

She calmed herself after a few coughs. Afterward, she sighed. "I haven't laughed like that in a **while**, Ami. I admire your determination, but I think you're aiming a little too high. Sure, you're in the Guild, but as an Apprentice. Personally, I think you'll have a better chance when you become pro."

"Don't you think I know that? But what choice do I have? He doesn't deserve that card…I need to take it back somehow."

Yume shook her head, knowing how stubborn I could be. "Then do it. Try and beat him. But don't be **too **surprised if you lose." She scratched her head. "Look, I gotta go anyways. I'm on lunch break over here. Give me a shout sometime and tell me what happens, okay?"

"Sure thing. See ya, Yume."

"See ya babe."

My webcam and laptop shut off and I huffed again. _"So much for 'forgetful euphoria'…"_

A quiet tap touched the door. I got up from the desk groggily and opened it to see Ms. Ishtar once again. She tried to offer a gentle smile, whereas I struggled to return one.

"The food is here," she replied. "I hope you like sushi."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Ms. Ishtar."

"Please, Ami. Call me 'Ishizu'. There is no need to be so formal with me."

There was an awkward silence. We both could tell that I was not going to cease in calling her by a formal title. Although, we were both in too low of a mood to remain formal with each other. So, for both our sakes, I decided to abide by it for now.

"As you wish…Ishizu."

For the first time that night, Ishizu cracked a real smile. It was so contagious that I found myself delivering one back to her. Perhaps the only thing I really needed was a smile all along.

"Oh, before I forget, a package came for you."

Confusion settled on my face. "A package? From where?"

Ishizu left the room with the usual grin. "I think you know **who **it is from."

I gasped. _"The __**nerve**__ of Kaiba! He has the __**gall**__ to keep tabs on us? Has he no sense of privacy? And what on __**Earth**__ could he possibly send to me? Maybe it's a letter meant to rub his success in my face. Ugh, that's so like him. What a…he's such a…__**ARGH!**__"_

I marched out of the room and found the cardboard package on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Glaring at it, I advanced towards the box and inspected it; the Kaiba Corp. logo was proudly branded on its broad side. Attached to the box was a white envelope with my name in an elegant script.

_ "Let's get the humiliation done and over with…"_

I snatched the envelope from the box before pulling out the letter inside. Like my name, the letter was written in the same handwriting. The very detail of it put my chicken-scratch to shame. Already I felt humiliated and I have not even read it yet. With a sigh, I begrudgingly skimmed through the letter.

_ Ami Takenaga,_

_Enclosed in this box is the newest platform for Duel Monsters. It will be required to participate in the upcoming tournament. If needed, I have provided an instruction manual on how to operate the device. I hope it proves useful. If not, don't say I haven't tried to help you._

_You don't even have to worry about signing up; I have already taken care of that. The tournament has already been announced earlier today. It will begin at 9:00am sharp on Tuesday. For further information, be at Domino Square by 8:00am the same day. I shall be briefing the participants on what this tournament will feature._

_Bring your best._

_Sincerely,_

_Seto Kaiba_

_ "Okay, so it wasn't to humiliate me. I guess that's not __**too **__bad."_

I set the letter aside and popped open the box to see Kaiba's latest innovation. It was a white disk with a plate attached to it. There were markings that resembled where the cards would be placed on the pentagon-like plate as well as a slot for the deck and another that I had assumed to be the Graveyard on the disk itself. It even came with its own Life Point counter.

I lifted it out of the box and found it to be lighter than it looked. I saw that beneath the disk was a mechanical latch - possibly for the arm - and slid my left hand through. I waved it around a bit and made an impressed look. Kaiba had really outdone himself with this contraption.

"It's not bad. I'll bet the holograms are just as impressive." I fished out the manual from the box. "Now, let's see what you do, shall we?"

I studied the pamphlet to be told that most of my assumptions were correct. Apparently, there were more slots along the edge of the plate for Spells and Traps (five in total) and the buttons to activate them were located along the disk. There was also one for Field Spells that had to be pushed in next to the duelist's fist. And finally, the deck had to be inserted into the slot to activate the machine.

"I'm afraid I'll probably have to carry this booklet with me to remember all of this…" I mumbled. "Oh well. I'll probably figure this thing out soon enough."

I slipped the disk off and went into the kitchen to join Ms. - er, Ishizu - for dinner. She welcomed me and we both sat at the island table to eat our sushi in peace. After everything was eaten, washed, and put away, I carried the box and "Duel Disk" into the guest room to retire for the night.

On my bed in the dark, I closed my eyes with a content breath.

"Kaiba. Come this Tuesday, I'll be ready. And when we meet, I'll beat you. And when I do, Obelisk will be safe at last and I will have proven myself as the better duelist."

I made a small smile. "I'm bringing my best."

* * *

**There you have it! Next chapter is the beginning of the tournament! Please R&R and stay tuned! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is: the Battle City Tournament! We finally get to see how well our heroine duels! :D Fair warning, I'm following the manga for the actual duels that happened in Battle City. So if there is a misplay or incorrect card text and/or use, it's probably from the manga. I will be correcting things as I go along as long as they don't change the outcomes too much.**

* * *

The day finally came. Today, dozens of duelists from all over the country would flock to Domino City to compete in what was called the Battle City Tournament. Being a proud duelist myself, there was no way that I was going to miss this opportunity of a lifetime. So, what better way to attend a big event than to look professional?

After a nice shower and changing into my suit from the first day of being in Japan, I strode out of my room with the Duel Disk strapped to my arm and made for the door. I had barely noticed "Ishizu" sipping a cup of tea at the island counter; it would have been rude to not acknowledge her.

I turned back to her to say, "I'm going to the tournament."

She looked up at me, shook her head, and set down her cup. "Not like that you are. Why do you refuse to wear something casual when you go outside? Why don't you surprise everyone for once?" She glanced at the clock above the stove. "Besides, it's 6:45. The square is just down the street, not even a ten minute walk from here. You have plenty of time to eat and get changed before you have to leave for the briefing."

"B-but Ms. Ishtar, I -"

The stern look she gave me ended the conversation at that. I knew that all she was doing was looking out for me, but I soon realized that she could be a little harsh sometimes. Nevertheless, she held very good points. She **always **held very good points.

I sighed in defeat. Hopefully, it was the only defeat I would have for the day.

A change of clothes later…

I stepped out of the room again a bit embarrassed. It had been a while since I had bothered to play with my hair, clothes, and makeup. Evidently, I still had some sort of touch left, otherwise I would have looked like a complete and hopeless mess.

After some styling spray, hairspray, and **much** brushing and ironing, my hair was a cascading waterfall of brunette currents and my bangs were a shiny crown of caramel that framed my round face and hung in my eyes. The black mascara and eyeliner made my eyes pop out from their usual dull gray-blue color. The cover-up made my pale skin look flawless, but I knew that by the end of the day it would be flushed red from irritation.

Where I lacked in the makeup department, I made up for it in outfits. I wore a long white tube top with a pair of blue skinny jeans that showed off beige stitching that ran up the side of each leg. The ankle boots, choker, belt with silver buckle, and sphere-shaped studs were black, the motorcycle-style half-jacket was beige, and the angel wing charm bracelet and mini harmonica necklace my brother Kuzurami gave to me for our sixteenth birthday were silver and gold.

As for the final touches, I strapped on the Duel Disk once again and hung a white purse across my body. I could not go anywhere without that purse; it had too many important things in its pockets. My phone, a wallet with a few photos of my family and friends, my keys, my deck…my taser.

I made a little smile at the thought of shocking Kaiba with my taser when he least expected it. The look on his face would be just priceless. Maybe while he was lying on the ground, I could take Obelisk back.

I snickered. _"That's __**one **__way to win a duel."_

I checked the clock above the stove: 7:20. I would have gone out the door, but Ishizu was still giving me that expectant look. I huffed and sat at the island with her to eat the breakfast she already had waiting for me. It was only when I took the first bite of the waffles that she smiled in content.

Domino Square 7:45PM

"Yeesh. Get a load of all these guys."

The tournament certainly got hype, I would give Kaiba **that **much. There were several people (at least 90% of them male) standing around with Duel Disks on their arms. I had not been here for five minutes and I was already feeling their stares on me. It felt uncomfortable to be one of the only females present, and even more so to be the center of attention. It was like a pack of wolves during mating season and I was the only available female.

I could feel the chills running down my spine already.

I eyed a few of them whispering to each other and looking in my general direction. I shook my head and turned away. To help alleviate my stress, I began to recite a little pre-tournament ritual based on the descriptions of the monsters in my deck.

"He has a tranquil soul, but carries a destiny that one day his heart shall be tainted by evil. This young evildoer used to have an evil heart, but by meeting a special person, he discovered justice. In order to fight tremendous evil, he gained formidable power through body reconstruction, but lost his heart and his redemption. His soul long-since collapsed, his body recklessly continues onward, driven by a lust for more power. He no longer resembles his former self…"

The tranquil soul that went through so much to become stronger, but lost its redemption in the process. A likely story befitting myself. The only difference was that I had yet to meet this "special person" that would help me get on the right track. I had always hoped that I would meet them soon before I no longer resembled my former self, but it may have been too little too late.

Although, if I **did **find this person, I would no longer have to leave out the most important line of the monster descriptions. The one that talks of the young soul finally finding its righteous path of justice. The day I would get to utter that saying would be the happiest indeed.

I would be **damned **if I were to let Seto Kaiba have any part in helping me find my way.

_ "If anyone's going to find the real me, it's going to be __**myself**__. This is __**my **__struggle to prove that I __**can **__become stronger. And no __**jackass **__is going to take that from me."_

The clock tower fountain chimed the 8 o'clock hour and just like clockwork, Kaiba's face appeared on every visible monitor in the square. The most apparent one was the jumbo-sized television on the side of a skyscraper that formed the plaza.

In a proud voice, he addressed the contestants, "My fellow duelists! Welcome to Battle City!"

I crossed my arms. The anticipation revolving the crowd was contagious. However, it seemed to affect me the most. I knew that soon enough, Kaiba would show his face on the streets. If I were to catch a glimpse of him, his Obelisk was no longer safe.

"I will now explain the rules of this match. Every participant is to play by the Super Expert Rules from the new format of Duel Monsters in America. The rules were posted on the Battle City website yesterday. If you missed out, tough luck."

I was lucky enough to even look it up first thing in the morning today. It was true that America played by the new format and this was a great opportunity to expose a lot of the best Japanese duelists to a new type of game. What sucked was it involved a **lot **more strategy than the old way. It would probably prove to be too drastic a change for most players.

"The stage of this event is the **entire town** of Domino City. I have already spoken with civic authorities. No matter where you are in the city, if two duelists come face to face, you may fight."

Leave it to Kaiba to have the cops taken out of the picture.

"All matches are to be played with an ante rule. Both duelists must wager their rarest card before starting the match. As you win, your deck will become stronger and stronger. But if you lose, it will be hard to catch up!"

I nodded contemplatively. "Looks like he's sticking to the plan. And who knows? Might not be so bad to win a couple of rare cards here and there."

"As a side note, there are forty-eight participants, but **only eight **will make it to the finals!" Then came the first smirk of the day. "As for the **location **of the finals…it's a secret! But I can tell you now that it's somewhere within the city limits!"

…Well, **that **was new. I never competed in a secret location. I was not sure how he did it, but Kaiba actually got me interested.

Kaiba chuckled. "I intend to play under the same rules as the rest of you. So as an interest of fairness, not even **I **know where the finals will be held!"

At this point, several duelists switched from content mode to panic mode. It was already too much for them to take in and the tournament had not even officially started. I was one of the few that decided to keep their cool. I knew that Kaiba would have **some **way to get the finalists where they needed to be.

"Now, I would like for you all to look at the back of your Duel Disks. There should be a transparent plate for you to pull out."

I followed his instructions. Lo and behold, there **was **a plate of some kind there. It was the shape and size of a card with a capital "N" at the top and a small puzzle piece depicted on one of the corners. It was the most confusing thing I ever laid my eyes upon.

"That is what shall be dubbed as a puzzle card. When all forty-eight cards are stacked on top of each other, a map of Domino City will be revealed. However, I am told that when you obtain any six of them and put five on the Duel Disk's plate and one in the deck slot, a holographic 3-D image of the city will appear with a pillar of light pointing to the location of the finals. For each match, you must bet these cards along with your ante."

Kaiba held up the card in his fingers. "Only those who collect six puzzle cards can reach the unknown location of the finals!"

That man was built to inspire. His very words sent the crowd into a frenzy. Their shouts became a single roar of excitement. Needless to say, Kaiba knew just how to motivate.

"The tournament will begin at 9 o'clock! Duelists! Scatter across Battle City!"

I already knew **exactly **where I wanted to go. I turned to the tower across the city that was proudly displaying "KC" on its structure. If I was going to take this tournament by storm, I was going to have to win back the very instrument that would **crush **all opposition with his fists.

I began to sprint in that direction. Kaiba could hide in his tower all he wanted, but I knew that eventually he would have to come out to play.

Kaiba Corp. Front Plaza 9:27AM

"Sigh…it's official. Waiting **sucks**."

I had to admit, Kaiba was pretty good at the waiting game. Leaning against one of the plaza's Blue-Eyes statues made my back hurt, knowing that I was wasting my time **waiting **made my head hurt, and knowing that I was wasting my time waiting for **Kaiba **made me hurt altogether. Not good for one's morale.

I groaned again. I really needed something to take my mind off waiting. I needed a duel to happen. But who would be stupid enough to step on Kaiba's doorstep looking for a duel? …Wait a minute.

"Great," I growled. "Now I'm stupid. Could things get **any better?**"

"U-um…e-excuse me?"

I turned to my right and saw a skittish guy who looked like he was about to wet himself. He had black hair with bangs so long that I could not see his eyes. He was tall - lanky even - and was wearing an azure shirt with gray jeans. On his arm was a Duel Disk.

_ "I think things are starting to look up."_ I looked around real quick to see if the coast was clear and switched personalities to help put him at ease. "Yes? What do you want?"

The boy bit his lip. "W-would you…like to d-duel me?"

I gave him a smile. "Sure. But, could we duel in the alley? I'm…setting up a surprise."

"For K-Kaiba?" he asked. "B-but why?"

"I don't want him to catch on to my strategies before I duel him. I mean, how would **you **feel if somebody did that to you?"

He bowed his head. "Not too good…"

"Exactly. So, shall we?"

Alley

The newly-dubbed Toku and I were now standing a few yards apart from each other in the alley shuffling our decks. We presented our antes and single puzzle cards and were now ready to fight. We shoved our decks into their respective slots and our 4000 Life Points appeared on the LP Counter. As we drew our hands, Toku gestured for me to go first.

I smiled politely. "Aww, thanks. Draw for turn. First, I'll summon Gagagigo in attack mode."

The Duel Disk projected a holographic image of a green lizard man with a muscular build and a stoic expression. He crossed his arms as he sized up the opponent before him. He cocked his head unimpressed.

**Gagagigo ATK: 1850**

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown. Then it's your move."

Toku nodded. "O-okay. Draw…I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Then I'll activate a Field Spell: Chorus of Sanctuary. All monsters in defense gain 500 DEF points."

The area around us change into a heavenly sanctuary with little cherubs flitting about. His monster was facedown, making it anonymous. It could have been anything. I was going to need something stronger to ensure its destruction.

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown."

"Back to me then. Draw!" I drew into My Body as a Shield. Not really the card I needed, but it did not matter. I had something more powerful in mind. "According to the new rules, Level 5 and higher monsters require a sacrifice to be summoned. However, there are cards that help get around that."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Toku asked.

I grinned. "Let me show you! I'm going to activate my **own **Field Spell! A Legendary Ocean!"

The sanctuary was soon flooded by a roaring current, leaving the field an underwater kingdom. The graphics felt almost lifelike; there were even bubbles whenever I breathed. This Duel Disk was really something.

"This card is also treated as 'Umi'," I began to explain. "All Water monsters are given a 200 ATK and DEF boost."

**Gagagigo ATK: 2050**

"And that's not even the best part. All monsters of the Water Attribute on the field and in our hands have their Levels reduced by one." I could not stop grinning. "Which means I get to summon my Giga Gagagigo without a tribute!"

Another Gagagigo appeared wearing mechanical armor. His eyes glared down at Toku and his cards with malice. Like Gagagigo, he too crossed his arms.

**Giga Gagagigo ATK: 2450 + 200 = 2650**

"Time to see what that monster is, Toku! Giga, attack with Amplified Slash!"

Giga Gagagigo leapt towards the unknown monster.

"W-wait! I activate Negate Attack! Your monster gets stopped and you can't attack anymore this turn!"

I clicked my tongue. "I had a feeling you'd do that. Oh well. It was a nice attempt." I picked up a card from my hand. "I'll set one more card down and end."

Toku nodded and drew for his turn. "I'll sacrifice my monster to summon Total Defense Shogun."

A large man with heavy claymores on his back and one in his hand, heavy armor, and a gargantuan shield stood on the field. In an instant, the shogun kneeled. Somehow, he was switched to defense. This card was Toku's ante for the duel.

"My shogun's effect allows him to switch to defense mode when summoned successfully. He can even attack while like this too."

**Total Defense Shogun ATK: 1550 DEF: 2500**

I tilted my head. "That's true, but he'd be attacking with his attack points, not defense."

Toku made a smile. "Not unless I activate a couple Spell Cards. First, I'll use The Reliable Guardian to increase Shogun's DEF by 700 until the end of my turn."

**Total Defense Shogun DEF: 3200**

"What good will **that** do?"

"Not much without this. My Shield and Sword!"

Everyone's ATK and DEF were switched from right under their noses. Though the effect only lasted until the end of his turn, this did not bode well for my monsters.

**Gagagigo ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200**

**Giga Gagagigo ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700**

**Total Defense Shogun ATK: 3200**

I gave Toku a smile. "Wow! That's pretty good, Toku! I didn't see **that **coming!"

Toku's face shot red. "U-uh-um, th-thank you."

"My pleasure."

"I-I'll attack your Giga Gagagigo with my shogun."

His shogun stood up with his shield and started running towards my Giga with all intention to ram it. There was no way I was going to let that happen. I needed Giga to stay with me.

"I activate my Trap! Absolute End! Instead of Giga taking the blow, **I'll** take it for him!"

Toku's bright green eyes revealed themselves in a widened form. "What? You'll take 3200 damage! You'll barely have any Life Points left!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Then I smiled. "Well, that's only if I **had **to take it. Activate second Trap: Spirit Barrier! This Continuous Trap turns all battle damage into zero if I control a monster. So not only are my monsters safe, but my Life Points as well!"

The shogun rammed into an invisible wall that defended me from harm. Having failed in his attempt, the warrior retreated back to his master's field. Toku breathed a sigh of relief.

"What're **you **so relieved for?" I laughed.

He made a sheepish grin. "You gave me a scare there. I didn't think you'd go so far to protect your monsters."

"You'd be surprised with the lengths I've gone to protect myself." I shook my head. "But, come on. On with the duel, yeah?"

Toku nodded, seeming more confident now. "Yeah. I'll set down a card and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Now I had Pot of Greed. Hopefully, it would get me the card I wanted. "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck." Two new cards were added: a Monster Reborn and just the lizard I was looking for.

"Alright! Just what I needed! This duel is over!"

Toku's head tilted. "Is it really?"

I nodded. "Yup. And it all begins with my final facedown card. I activate Level Conversion Lab! Now, I select a monster in my hand and show it to you. A die is then rolled to determine its fate. If the number is anything from two to six, that monster's Level is changed to the result. If the die rolls a one, the monster is sent to the Graveyard. And the monster I choose…" I held up possibly the strongest monster in my deck. "Is Gogiga Gagagigo."

Toku cringed. "Kinda risky…well, will you be mad if I hope you roll a one?"

"Not at all. But let's find out first!"

A large white die appeared on the board and tossed itself into the air. On the ground, it began to tumble. We both watched with anticipation for the result.

_ "It doesn't matter which number comes up. This duel is set."_

The die turned up a one. Toku breathed another sigh of relief and laughed nervously. I just shrugged.

"Looks like you got lucky…or did you?"

Toku gulped. "Uh oh…"

"I activate Monster Reborn! Gogiga rises from the grave!"

A large trench tore into the sea bottom with a large silhouette slowing rising out. Massive claws pulled out a more larger and savage version of Giga from the depths. His soulless eyes glared down at Toku from an alarming height as his aura made the air grow tense.

**Gogiga Gagagigo ATK: 2950 + 200 = 3150**

Toku panicked. "I-I-I activate Trap Hole! I won't let you keep him on the field!"

"What did I say before, Toku?" I asked. "I said that I would go to great lengths to defend myself. And that's what I intend to do with **this! **I chain with the Quick Play Spell My Body as a Shield! I'll pay 1500 Life Points to negate the effect of and destroy any card that intends to kill my monster, or even monsters!"

**Ami Takenaga LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

Toku's Trap Hole disintegrated, leaving my Gogiga to wreak havoc.

"And since your Total Defense Shogun is back to its original ATK and DEF, I think it's time for him to say goodbye. Giga will take his revenge with Amplified Slash!"

Giga Gagagigo leapt towards Shogun again, only this time, he succeeded. With his monster gone, Toku was wide open for a direct attack or two.

"Sorry Toku. I have to get to the finals. It's nothing personal." I waved out my hand. "Gagagigo will attack with Sheer Force Fist! And Gogiga will end this with Vengeful Takedown!"

After a series of devastating blows, Toku's Life Points dropped to zero. Toku himself staggered a little before collecting himself. With a sad smile, he pulled out his Total Defense Shogun and his one puzzle card before handing them to me.

"Here you go, Ami. You deserve them. Who knows? You might actually make it to the finals."

I gave him a sweet smile before putting them in my deck box. "Thank you. I hope I do."

He made a widespread grin. "I'll be rooting for you."

It felt nice to act like my old self again without any potential threats. But I knew that my old self was not going to win me Obelisk, let alone the tournament itself. I had to stay on target.

"H-hey, Ami?"

I looked up at Toku with a tilt of my head. "Hm? What's up, Toku?"

His face was beet red. He scratched his head with a bitten lip. "I-I was just wondering…m-maybe after the tournament's done…would you…?"

I blinked. "Would I what?"

"Uh…would you-?" All of a sudden, Toku's words got caught in his throat and a gasp took their place. He looked around frantically before saying, "N-never mind! I'll see ya around!" And just like that, he ran off.

I put my hands on my hips. "Huh…what's with him?"

"Well, well. Aren't **you **the popular one, Takenaga?"

I froze before slowly turning to find "the man behind Battle City" behind me. I started to worry about how long he was standing there observing us. He sent a smirk my way that gave me chills.

This was it. In this alley, neither of us were safe.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, "Toku" is a Japanese word for shield. In the old draft, he never got to summon Total Defense Shogun. I thought it'd be better if he actually got to show off some mad skills. :P Anyways, you guys can look up the story of Gagagigo on the Wiki. R&R and get ready for the duel between Ami and Kaiba! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it! The fated duel between Ami and Kaiba! The winner gets Obelisk and bragging rights! And to make things more interesting, we're gonna be looking at it through Kaiba's eyes! Prepare yourselves! :D**

* * *

**Kaiba Corp. Battle City Surveillance HQ 9:00AM**

_ "How ironic for you to be the first duel of the tournament, Yugi."_

My tournament was starting off with a big bang. Of all people to face off in the first duel of the day, it had to be Yugi **and **a Ghoul. It was good to know that the Ghouls had taken the bait. Now the hunters were becoming the hunted.

I smirked to myself. _"Then again, I wouldn't have had it any other way."_

"Mr. Kaiba. There is a duelist on the front plaza."

I could not help but raise an eyebrow. A duelist on **my **turf? Who would be so naïve as to go out of their way to challenge **me**? It was then when it occurred to me that there were only **two** duelists who would make such a brash (albeit bold) move.

"Male or female?"

"Female, sir."

I relaxed a little. _"Thank God. I do __**not **__want to deal with Jonouchi now."_

I could already hear Mokuba snickering beside me. "Oooo…looks like **somebody** has a date to go to."

"Looks like **somebody **is five seconds away from being **grounded.**"

** That **got Mokuba to shut up.

"Bring the security camera footage up on my screen."

In a second, the footage appeared on my terminal's screen. I sat in my chair to examine it more closely. It was definitely Ami in the plaza, waiting for me to come down to "greet" her. She was well-dressed for being Ishizu's little tagalong. Something told me that that was not her original choice though; it seemed too casual for her.

She looked up at the camera and just stared with a challenging look in her eyes. Somehow, she knew I was watching and she was still willing to confront me anyways. Excitement had certainly flashed in my eyes.

"Here I am, Kaiba," she said. "If you're ready to get your ass kicked so hard that you'll fly to the **moon**, I'll be waiting out here for you."

"Shall we call security, sir?"

I waved my hand dismissively. "There's no need. I've practically called her here. Let's let her be for now. I want to see just how long she's willing to wait."

Ami walked over to one of the plaza's Blue-Eyes statues and leaned against it with her arms crossed. She stood there for a good while and I rather enjoyed it. I was amused by her tenacity and captivated by her look. I could only assume that her "true self" would offer so much more for me to enjoy.

_ "What __**is **__your true self, Ami? Are you an angel that's trapped herself in an icy fortress? Is it for your protection?" _

I weaved my fingers together and leaned forward. This girl was an enigma when she should not have been. She was not only confusing **me**, but possibly herself. If only she would give me something to work with - some clue - then I could help her.

_ "If it's protection you need…I'll be your sword __**and **__your shield so that __**you **__don't have to be. I would only ask for you to help me in return by dragging out the 'me' that __**I **__have locked away. And keep that me chained to you."_

I could feel a small smile tug at my lips. Soon enough, my dream of us together would come. I just had to set things in motion before making the final move.

Suddenly, another duelist appeared on the screen. This boy slowly approached Ami and challenged her. Thankfully, he did not seem like one of those duelists that automatically assumed that girls were weak at Duel Monsters. If anything, he must have seen her at the square and wanted to challenge her, but did not want to draw too much attention to himself or her.

_ "Then why am I so angry? Why do I want him to get away from her?"_

I gritted my teeth. "Who the **fuck **does he think he is?"

Mokuba tapped my shoulder. "Nii-sama?" he asked. "Are you getting jealous?"

Oh God…I was. This spineless duelist was making me - Seto Kaiba - **jealous**. It was literally **pissing me off **to watch him talk with Ami. What made **him **so special that she would even give him the time of day? As I began to dig my fingernails into my hands, it was then that the most heart-stopping moment presented itself.

Ami smiled.

My heart clenched at the sight. My very breath left me. As soon as my breath returned, I sent it away again with a wistful sigh. I was getting a glimpse of the hidden Ami and I was not sure if she was still aware that I was watching. Whether or not she was trying to taunt me, I could not look away. It was just too…perfect for her. I would have given **anything **in that short moment to take that smile for myself.

Then I realized…it was not for me. It was for that **other **duelist.

The feeling of jealousy was a savage beast. I grinded my teeth together again as the blood in my veins boiled. With a snarl, I shot up from my seat and marched out the door. Mokuba picked up my briefcase and hurried after me, but could not keep up as I blazed a trail of jealous hellfire down the hall and into the elevator.

If Ami could not beat this pathetic little waste of flesh…heads were going to roll.

**Present**

I smirked in triumph. One look at me was enough to send that coward packing. I was lucky that I had arrived by the end of the duel. Had I been a few seconds too late, more of Ami's true self would have been missed and she would have been asked out by another man. If she **had **been asked out, that duelist "Toku" would **rue **the day he ever laid eyes on her.

The tilt of her head was too sweet to ignore, especially when it was followed by an equally innocent question. I attempted to stifle a chuckle, but I knew it would not have mattered. It was time to make my presence known anyways.

"Well, well. Aren't **you **the popular one, Takenaga?"

Ami visibly shivered and slowly turned to look at me. Fear was apparent on her face, but I could not tell if it was for scaring her, watching her duel, or seeing her little display of obliviousness. Not that I did not enjoy doing either of those things.

Ami attempted to recollect her "brave alter ego" and crossed her arms at me. "About time you showed up," she accused. "I would think you'd already be qualified for the finals now, since you have Obelisk and all."

I shrugged. "I possibly would, but I decided to let this drag out. I don't want to get **too **bored while waiting for the other qualifiers."

She scoffed. "How **courteous **of you."

"I try."

I could already see her impatience eating away at her calm demeanor. She was here for business, not idle chit-chat. I knew that feeling all too well. So, who was I to keep her waiting?

"You're not here to keep me company," I stated. "You're here because you don't trust me with the God Card." I grinned knowingly. "You want Obelisk back…"

She readied her Duel Disk as her response. I was not going to hold back. I was going to delve deep into her mind, psyche her out, throw her over the edge. All until I reached the deepest confines of her icy fortress. And once I was there, I would show her a side of me that even **Mokuba **barely knew too well.

_ "If I'm going to make 'us' a reality, she __**will **__have to yield!"_

"DUEL!"

We drew our hands. Now, since she was the one to challenge me on my turf, I could go first and get the advantage in the duel. That was how it usually played out for me. However, if I was going to take advantage of the little mind game we were about to play…

I gestured to her. "Ladies first."

I had to make her think that I was not trying to be "Kaiba". I had to duel her as "Seto". It was going to take a lot of effort, but I **had** to pull it off. I had to if she was going to duel me as "Ami".

Ami - no, "Takenaga the Brave" - rose her eyebrow at me suspiciously before drawing a card. She examined her hand before making her move.

"I activate the Spell Terraforming! It allows me to search for a Field Spell from my deck and add it to my hand and then shuffle the deck afterwards. I choose A Legendary Ocean."

"And I'm guessing you're going to activate it?"

"Gee, how'd ya know?" she seethed sarcastically.

After the field was drowned by her card, she set a monster in facedown defense and two other cards. She pointed at me to end her turn. I drew for my turn; I received Kaiser Seahorse. Though he looked like an aquatic beast, he was of the Light Attribute.

I smirked. "Ironically, I have a monster that will look nice in your kingdom. I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode!"

**Kaiser Seahorse ATK: 1700**

The warrior stood before me with his trident in hand. If he were to survive until my next turn, his effect would help summon a faithful companion of mine by acting as **two **tributes instead of one. Unless she was already prepared for it.

By the look on her face, I would say she was.

"Now he'll look even nicer. Activate Continuous Trap: DNA Transplant! All monsters face-up will now become an Attribute of my choosing. I choose Water!"

What confusing move. "By doing that, you do realize that **my** monsters will now get **your** field boost, right?"

**Kaiser Seahorse ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900**

Takenaga shrugged it off. "I don't mind that. Think of it as a gift." She then made a sly smile. "Although, there are **some **gifts that are best returned."

She could not have said that any better. My helping her was something I considered as a gift. I would greatly appreciate her returning the favor, but I was sure that that was not what she meant by "returning".

_ "She's making it seem as though I would __**regret **__letting my monsters become Water. Hmph…we'll see about that." _I eyed her other facedown card. _"Although, she has another card waiting for me. Is it a trap…or is it a bluff?"_

I was never going to reach her by sitting idly.

"Go! Attack her monster with your trident!"

Kaiser Seahorse charged toward her monster, but the grin on Takenaga's face only grew.

"Activate Trap! Draining Shield! Your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster that got stopped!"

**Ami Takenaga LP: 4000 + 1900 = 5900**

_ "Damn it. More defense…" _I composed myself as I slid two facedown cards of my own into the disk and ended.

By ending my turn, I began the mind game. Now it was **my **turn to switch personalities. Before Takenaga drew her next card, Seto began clapping for her.

"That was rather impressive," I said. "I can see why you're a member of the Card Professor's Guild."

The look of confusion etched deeply into her face. She tried to shake it off as she drew her card.

"Tell me," I continued, "was that part of the strategy you used to get into the Guild?"

Takenaga snarled. "No…**this **is. I'll flip over my Eria the Water Charmer!"

**Eria the Water Charmer ATK: 500 + 200 = 700**

"Once she's been flipped face-up, I can take control of a Water monster on your side of the field as long as she **remains **face-up. Kaiser Seahorse is mine!"

My monster fled from my side of the field to stand by her blue-haired charmer. Now she had sacrifices…she was going to summon-

"I tribute them both to summon Gogiga Gagagigo!"

The savage lizard man from not too long ago loomed over the field with a power vengeance blazing in his eyes. He roared, ready for battle. I stood my ground as we stared each other in the face.

**Gogiga Gagagigo ATK: 2950 + 200 = 3150**

Unfortunately for Takenaga, I was ready for her beast.

"Another impressive move," I praised. "You were ready for the turn after mine all along. I was right in inviting you to this tournament. Although, I'm afraid Gogiga's time is short-lived. I activate the Trap Bottomless Trap Hole! A better version of the original, for when you summon a monster with more that 1500 ATK, it's not only destroyed, it gets removed from the game entirely!"

Takenaga staggered, but she did not falter. Not once did she miss a beat.

"Chain from my hand! My Body as a Shield! Gogiga's gonna get to live long enough to see you lose!"

**Ami Takenaga LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

The next trick I had would be a dirty one to play, but I was not going to give up just yet.

"I activate my Counter Trap: Magic Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the effect of the Spell you just activated and destroy it." I made a grimace. "Although, since it was a cost **to **activate My Body as a Shield, your Life Points won't be refunded. That puts you in a bad spot."

A hole in the ground opened up under Gogiga's feet, causing him to plummet down into the primordial ooze below. Slowly he sank with a strangled bellow until nothing was visible. The hole then closed to seal his fate.

The look on Takenaga's face was one of a broken spirit. For an instant, I saw a hurt look so scarred, I could only guess that something of this nature had happened to her before. She almost looked…haunted by the memory.

I was familiar with that feeling of haunting defeat. First came the shock. Next was the disbelief. It all ended with anger and despair until it could be made right again. I did not mean to push her further down that road, let alone push her further away from my grasp.

"Takenaga…I-"

"Save it," she barked. "You saw your chance and you took it. I would've done the same." She set a card facedown. "Don't try to be nice or sorry. It's not like you to be so sympathetic towards others. We **both** know you're not. If this is some kind of way to make fun of me, you better fucking stop."

The hidden Ami was starting to lock herself away. I was winning the duel…but I was losing **her. **There had to been some way - **any **way - to show her that I was trying to be genuine.

"It's your go. Draw your card and just end it already."

No. I did not want it to end like this.

I drew a card from my deck slowly. It was Card of Sanctity; a charitable card that allowed both players to draw cards until they had six in their hands. Given that I had two other cards (a Blue-Eyes and Monster Reborn), I needed the extra support.

_ "If I'm lucky, I can draw the cards I need to bring Ami back to me." _I took a breath. _"If there __**is**__ such a thing as fate…give me a sign that she is to be mine right now."_

"I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in hand."

Takenaga rolled her eyes. "Here it comes…"

With a heavy heart, I drew four cards. Another Blue-Eyes, Dragon's Mirror, Negate Attack, and Graceful Charity. My hand was building up, but I still needed the cards to pull of my plan. Hopefully the Graceful Charity would give me something.

"I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three more cards and then discard two to the Graveyard."

Takenaga blew at her bangs before gesturing for me to carry on. I drew three more cards: De-Fusion, Pot of Greed, and Burial from a Different Dimension. I bit my lip; I drew **one **of the cards. With this new hand, I discarded the two Blue-Eyes.

_ "Come on fate…give me the other one!"_

Confidence building I shouted, "One more try! I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"

Takenaga grimaced. "Jesus, Kaiba. Are you trying to get Exodia or something? Everyone knows that you're trying to get back at Yugi for beating you, but are you seriously going to try and beat him the **exact **way he beat you?"

I grinned half-heartedly. "To tell the truth, I **did **give it some thought…but that wouldn't be very original, now would it?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"I prefer originality. In fact, I'm drawn to it. My deck is different from the majority of the dueling nation. My company produces products that no one has ever thought of before. I strive to stand out from the crowd, be my own leader. People can follow me, but they could **never **copy me."

Takenaga became contemplative with a pensive tilt of her head. She was interested…she was changing. I had to make just one little push, and thanks to the two cards I received from Pot of Greed, I could go through with my plan.

"Honestly, I've even found your deck to be quite interesting."

Eyes wide with surprise, she stuttered while struggling between "Ami" and "Takenaga", "Wh-what makes you think that?"

For the first time in God knows how long, I gave someone other than Mokuba a gentle smile. With that smile, I spoke the truth, "It's hard to build a 'Gagagigo Deck' that plays very well. It takes a **very **unique mind to come up with the best strategies for it."

After so much effort, after so many trials and errors, I could see the angel on the other side of the ice. Ami had surfaced with a dusty pink blush coloring her cheeks. Sure it was not as desired as a smile, but it was a sign nonetheless.

_ "I can see you, Ami. Just hang on a little bit longer."_

* * *

**The real Ami finally surfaces! As a couple side notes, Card of Sanctity does not have that effect in the actual OCG and TCG. However, this is neither of those; it's the manga/anime. Also, I understand that Dragon's Mirror did not exist until GX, but come on, who doesn't want to see Kaiba pull off a Dragon's Mirror?**

**Please rate and review. I'd like to know what you guys think so far. As for the next chapter, whose POV do you want for the end of the duel: Kaiba or Ami? It's in your hands! :D**


End file.
